Untitled Luna and Neville Project
by StMungo
Summary: A cute, little piece of fluff about Luna and Neville.


"Neville, what are you _DOING_?" Luna Lovegood cried from the side of the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. Luna knew Neville was a bad flier…hell, Neville knew himself that he was a bad flier. What he was doing, she did not know.

Neville was in his seventh year and Luna in her sixth. The final battle was over. Voldemort had been defeated and left Harry Potter as the exhausted and terribly injured hero of the wizarding world. Luna had lost her father in the battle—a death eater used the killing curse on him. She was still mourning his death…it had only been two weeks before. But this was not the time for reminiscing, for there were more important things at hand.

Like Neville acting like a complete idiot on a broomstick. It was very warm outside, though it was nearly eight o'clock. Neville had asked Luna to take a walk with him like he did rather often. Usually, they strolled around the lake, joking and enjoying each others' company. Today was different, though. Today he led her to the empty pitch. He accioed a broomstick from the field house, straddled it, and was now slowly hovering around about thirty feet up in the air much to Luna's dislike.

Standing, she stomped up the stairs and traveled to about the eighth row so that she was at the same level as him. "Come here, Neville! What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!" She screamed.

He wasn't up to this kind of adventure. Neville was a sensible man: he knew his limits and did not pass them. But this was an exception. They had switched roles. He was now doing something that normally Luna would do, totally random and uncalled for—and he usually begged her to stop.

Neville heard her, and he steered his broom over to where she stood with her hands on her hips and eyes squinted.

"What's all this nonsense?" Luna asked, sounding like Aunt Em from The Wizard of Oz. She sounded oddly out of character—she wasn't the wild strung Luna that usually occupied that tiny body of hers. She was acting strict and protective, and Neville didn't like that.

"This isn't nonsense," Neville panted. Though he had somewhat slimmed up with all the trauma of the war, he was still out of shape. He hovered in front of Luna and looked at her nervously. "I'm tired of being the coward. I never do anything remotely challenging because I'm too afraid that I'll get hurt doing it. I'm tired of _that_ Neville. I want to be casual, laid-back but at the same time adventurous, and wild. I want to do things that I would never do. I want to be more like you."

Luna looked at him with admiration, and he kept talking. "You're perfect. You don't care what people think. You do things in proportion—nothing that will hurt you, but you challenge yourself and allow yourself to try new things. I've never, ever done that. I stick with the old stuff. You ride on the road less traveled while I sit on the bandwagon. I'm tired of doing that. I want to take risks. If I learned one thing during the battle it was that life is a gift and it can be taken away just as quickly as it was given. I want to live my life to the fullest. And this is how I'm going to start," he slid off the broom and kissed Luna.

After the initial shock, Luna wrapped her arms around Neville's neck, and he deepened the kiss. Finally, he pulled back, smiled, and straddled the broom again.

Luna smiled back at him. She was proud of him for wanting to be a different person, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to do something terribly stupid. Luna watched Neville ascend through the air. He was now about fifty feet up. He started attempting little tricks that he had seen the Quidditch players do during matches, and Luna winced every time. She didn't want to see him hurt, but this seemed so important to him.

Fifteen minutes later, Neville was still doing stunts and flying around the pitch. He was getting the hang of it by now and had stopped shaking as he rode around.

Getting a little over-confident, Neville decided to try a very hard trick: a complete flip in the air that resembled a roller coaster. He flew around the perimeter of the pitch once more and smiled brightly at Luna who was now sitting with her hand over her mouth.

Then, he began the sequence. He picked up speed, advanced forward, began his turn-over, and lost his leg grip.

Luna screamed as she looked at the horrid sight. Neville was dangling from the Clean Sweep with both hands, but they were slipping. Suddenly, he lost all control and fell.

Luna grabbed her wand from her back pocket and flicked it while muttering a spell to slow Neville down. Still, he hit the ground hard and Luna was running as fast as her legs would take her to get to him. As she reached the grassy field, Neville coughed and laid his hand upon his chest. He tried to sit up, but Luna arrived at his side and gently laid him back down.

"Is anything broken?" She asked in a worried tone. She was surveying his body and nothing appeared to be bleeding or insanely out of place.

"My arse, possibly. That's where I hit the hardest," Neville grimaced. Luna held her wand to his bottom and murmured a healing spell that she knew of.

"That was so stupid of me," Neville admitted. "Wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Luna said brusquely. She murmured another spell over him that she knew to take away the pain.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked worriedly as he sat up.

Luna smiled at Neville's expression. He was adorable when he was worried that someone wasn't satisfied with him. "Why would I be mad?"

Neville sat up with a grunt. "Well, I flew around like a lunatic with you yelling at me, did a stupid stunt and fell, and, oh yeah, I kissed you," he explained.

"And I kissed you back," Luna added. "So that means that I obviously liked it, right?" she continued with her hand on her chin pensively.

"I don't know. I'm not a big kisser. That was my first one…" he replied as he grabbed a handful of grass and began to tear it nervously. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it was wonderful but I don't want you to think that I just kissed you because it--"

"Neville," Luna stated.

"--was a random thing that I would never do. I really wanted to. _Really _wanted to. I just didn't know when and I--"

"Neville," Luna said again, louder.

"—didn't really know how, but that doesn't matter because I did and I thought it was a good time but now I'm scared that it wasn't because I'm--"

"Neville, shut up," Luna stated while putting her hands on his shoulders and looking in his eyes. He looked stunned. "I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't want to. So that means that I wanted it, too. So stop blabbering about and just kiss me again, okay?"

Neville grinned mischievously and did as he was told.


End file.
